Yugioh Chain of Times
by Nalika2431
Summary: Yugi and his friends have problem. They have been targeted by an evil that has been brought back to extract revenge on Yugi and his friends. can they last without their magical friends
1. Chapter 1

**Chains of Time**

**Chapter One**

**Yugi stopped outside his gameshop. He had just kissed his Yami, his darkness. He had not once thought that he was gay but there was something about Atem that drew Yugi to his dark half. Yugi sighed as he opened the door and inside was his worst nightmare. At least since he and Atem had split and Atem had his own body five years ago. It was the organization that he and Jounouchi were in. One that before Atem had returned to the mortal world Yugi joined when he learned of his grandfather's death not being an accident.**

**Though Yugi was a high ranked agent he was still being watched since his unchecked powers could blow their cover in the mortal realm. Walking in, closing the door and locking it Yugi turned to his visitors and told them that they had better talk fast. He had no idea when his partner would return to the shop. "Don't worry. Akram won't return until morning." said a tall blond haired man. The very same one that took him and Joey into the ranks.**

"**Acheron what are you and the guard doing here?" asked Yugi. He didn't like the fact that he was being closely watched.**

"**Because Akanlumos. You are being careless." said Rayna, Acheron's partner**

"**No I'm not. It was just a kiss. Atem doesn't like me like that. Believe me I should know."**

"**Not if he's hiding them." said another man, one Yugi didn't know. "I'm Kroso."**

"**How…"**

"**I can hear your thoughts just like your little Yami can. Lucky for us you've learned to shield your thoughts from him."**

"**You know what I don't trust you and I hope you don't mind if I tell you to butt out of my life." said Yugi. "And as for you Acheron, I have begun controlling my powers so you don't have to worry about me blowing our cover but if you do by being here when Akram gets here in about an hour."**

"**An hour?"**

"**He always comes in at four in the morning and its three." said Yugi pointing to the clock.**

"**Man I have to admit you are good at avoiding conversations with your powers." said Kroso. "Very well we shall go, but I suggest you be careful Moto. I don't trust you either just so we're clear." and he left in a bright flash of light.**

"**Man he is such a jerk." said Acheron "See you Yugi." **

"**Bye Ashe." said Yugi and the two left as well. Yugi was once again left alone with just his thoughts. He still couldn't believe that he had kissed Atem. What was he thinking when he did that. He knew that Tea and the others wouldn't mind since Tristan was with Duke and Tea was with a new girl at their high school. Then there was Joey, sure he wouldn't care either way if Yugi was gay or not but Yugi was still worried he would lose his best friend and if that happened he didn't know what he would do. Sighing Yugi went up to his room to try and get some sleep before his partner had arrived at the shop. He knew that Akram would have a key to get in but he would rather not to be seen sleeping around. That would definitely blow his cover and as Acheron said they couldn't have that happening. Not when the enemy was so close in their hands. Laying down Yugi let his mind wander back over the events that had happened only ten years ago when he had first met the ancient pharaoh. **

**Meanwhile Atem was laying at his own house thinking about his other half as well. Yugi had kissed him. Atem could hardly believe what had happened right before Yugi left but it did. However the thing that really got Atem's attention was how Yugi had reacted when he realized what he had done. Atem knew that Yugi had powers and of the secret organization that Yugi was with seeing how him Marik and Bakura was also part of it. They just had different names and looks to go with it.**

**As Atem laid on the bed there was a flash of light and Akram, Yugi's business partner and guardian, showed up in the room. Atem wasn't the least surprised. Yugi's little act in front of Atem's house was probably enough to send Atem's own powers surging and giving them all away.**

"**I can not believe you Atem." said Akram.**

"**Don't start Ak. I'm not in the mood."**

"**Oh you had better get in the mood because if the boss finds out what I've done we're all in trouble. And that includes Yugi Joey Mahado Mana Acheron and Rayna."**

"**Calm down Ak. Yugi is a top ranked agent. I doubt that Cordin will do something harsh. At least to him and other high ranked agents"**

"**You think this is funny Pharaoh?"**

"**No I don't." said Atem suddenly serious and Akram had shut up quickly. He knew the stories of the legendary Pharaoh and how he had the powers of that of an immortal warrior. Akram knew that Atem had the speed and power of a man fresh in his teens even thought the Pharaoh had not been a young man in years. When he was serious about something Akram knew not to mess with him. "There is a reason Yugi's powers are wild and unchecked. Also there is a reason for me being here."**

"**What's that?" asked the young warrior.**

"**I was sent here to train the one that could and one day have to take my place in the battle between light and dark." said Atem getting off the bed and walking over to Akram. "The problem is that there was a miscalculation."**

"**What do you mean Atem?" asked Akram**

"**Yugi's power surfaced ahead off schedule."**

"**How come?"**

"**I can only assume it was the so called accident that killed his grandfather and mother five years ago." said Atem. "Yugi was really close to his grandfather. More than ever. I had seen it countless times. The first was when we were basically forced to duel in a tournament. It was Yugi's first one and I had decided to help him. When I saw the devotion that Yugi had for his friends and family I vowed then and there that I would protect them for as long as I could."**

"**But something happened to make you break that vow right?"**

"**Not exactly." said Atem thinking back to the last duel he had had with his Hikari. "You see when I had finally learned what my true name was and I had sealed the monster Zorc away for good it was time for me to go to the other side where my own friends and family were waiting for me. Once Yugi had defeated me I walked through the light and had never expected to return. Then the next thing I knew I was here with my two friends Marik and Bakura, at least their kinder sides anyway.**

"**We went to see Yugi to see if he knew what was going on, that was when we had passed a news stand. But what caught my eye wasn't the article on the stand but the one that the guy was reading. It had Yugi's face and a picture of a car going over the edge. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I jut couldn't believe that he was gone. So I asked the guy if he had anymore copies of the paper he was reading and he folded his copy up and said that I could have that one."**

"**But why?" asked Akram.**

**Atem shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but what really got me was when the three of us sat down to read the paper. As I read the paper I realized that it wasn't talking about Yugi being in a wreck but being the last of the Moto family. Both his mother and grandfather were in the car when it went over the railing and neither of them survived.'**

"**I couldn't believe it then it said that Yugi had moved the gameshop that his grandfather had loved so much closer to the Kaiba corp. so the three of us went out there to see him."**

**Akram didn't need to know anymore because he was there the day that Atem had shown up at the gameshop. He had nearly gave the dark warrior a heart attack because of the fact that Atem looked just like his boss, minus the blond streaks and the crimson eyes "So that's why Yugi's been sleeping late? Because you've been showing him how to control his powers?"**

"**Yes." said Atem "But now I'm worried. Yugi thinks that he has the mind link blocked between us but that's not true I just don't let him feel my presence. When he got to the gameshop there were three people there waiting for him. Two I know as Acheron and Rayna, but the other one Kroso, I don't trust him."**

"**Do you want me to keep an eye on him?" asked Akram**

"**Yes. Please." said Atem and Akram left the Pharaoh alone once again to think about the one boy that used to be his Hikari. Walking over to a picture that held him Yugi and their friends Atem smiled "What is it about you that attracts me to you little one?" he asked to no one but himself and deep down he knew the truth. It was because Yugi was the only one that truly cared for him. "Shit forget the consequences. I will make Yugi mine." and with that Atem finally went to sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Yugi tossed and turned as he dreamed the same dream that he had been dreaming since the day that Atem had shown up with Bakura and Marik. He was standing in a room full of mages and highly powerful warriors stronger than he was but he was not worried about the mages or anything of that matter. No what had his attention was the boy in front of him. It was Atem but not him. He was wearing a blue kind of robe while wrapped around him was a golden cape. Yugi knew that it was the mark of the top mage and he was glad that his best friend had received the honor of gaining the title, despite being the youngest mage ever. But what Yugi thought was strange was that when Zorc attacked his pharaoh's kingdom and Atem sealed him away along with the Shadow Games, Atem didn't use any of his Magic.**

**Suddenly there was a blast that wasn't in any of the dreams before. That was when Yugi bolted straight up in his bed. "What was that about?" he wondered, just then he heard Akram in the shop below and knew it was time to go to work. He would have to figure out the dream later. Maybe he would go see Atem and ask his opinion, but then he thought better about it. Atem wasn't supposed to know anything about Yugi's hidden identity and seeing into the past was one of the abilities that made Yugi a top Agent in the Organization.**

**As Yugi walked down the stairs he saw that it wasn't just Akram that was there, but Atem Marik and Bakura was there as well. **_**Well this is just great. Now what do I do?**_** Yugi thought. He still hadn't figured out why he had kissed his Yami the night before and with him there it was going to be hard to concentrate on his work.**

**Looking up Atem smiled when he saw Yugi walking down the stairs. He knew the shop like the back of his hand since he had spent three years with Yugi there before remembering his name and who he really was. So he had known where Yugi's room was. "So you decided to get up, huh?" he asked his Hikari smiling.**

"**Yeah I guess so." said Yugi then he turned to Akram "Since Atem's here you can go home if you'd like."**

"**Oh well I did have plans today with Alina that I had to cancel…"**

"**Go Ak." said Atem "I'll help Yugi here."**

"**And we'll help Atem." said Marik and Bakura in unison.**

"**Okay. I'll see you later then Yugi." said Akram and he left. Suddenly Atem ran after him and started to talk to him alone. Yugi was confused by that and asked the other two Yamis if they knew anything about it.**

"**No I don't." said Bakura**

"**Me neither." said Marik but Yugi got the feeling they were hiding something. Something that Atem didn't want Yugi to know, which was fine by him. After all he was hiding things from Atem as well.**

"**Don't worry Atem I'm going to the headquarters I met Kroso after you and I talked last night and I immediately understood why you didn't trust him. There is something about him that radiates dark energy."**

"**Exactly. That's why I don't really want him near Yugi at all. So I'm going ask Yugi if I can move in with him for a couple of weeks until he gains full control of his powers." said Atem**

"**Alright. See you Atem" said Akram and he left down the street.**

**Atem stood there for a moment thinking when two people walked up to him. At first he thought that they were going to ask him if he was Yugi Moto since he got that a lot but then one turned to him and handed him a letter. A letter addressed to him and Yugi. "Why are you giving this to me?" he asked the strangers.**

"**Because it's high time that the two toped ranked agents know what's going on." said Cordin. "You and Yugi read that and then come to the Headquarters immediately."**

"**Yes sir." said Atem and he turned to leave**

"**And Pharaoh?" Atem froze he had never told anyone that he was the Pharaoh in the organization and there were only a few that knew the truth about him. "Don't worry you'll discover how I know soon. However I know you're trying to train Yugi in his powers."**

"**Yes." there was no use denying it since Cordin could just as easily read his mind and see his intentions.**

"**Continue to train the boy. I know that the gods sent you here for a reason, but what that reason is I can not say." said Cordin and he left with his companion in tow.**

"**That was weird." said Atem and he walked back to the store which was now crawling with costumers.**

**Yugi ran back and forth as he rang people up and helping the three Yamis in the back. He knew that by the time him and Atem talked he would be too tired to register the conversation. At least he would have been had he not been worried as to why his boss had talked to Atem. Yugi had recognized Cordin right away and it worried him that he had talked to his Yami. One of the first thing he had learned when he entered the Agency was that Cordin never talked to non agents unless it was important. So what had he need to talk to Atem about? That was what he had been wondering all day. **

**When it came closing time Ryou and Malik stopped by to pick up Bakura and Marik since the four of them were going to see a movie. They asked Yugi and Atem if they wanted to go but Yugi said he was tired and Atem said that he had something to take care of. When Atem said that Yugi was shocked and had no idea what his Yami was up to but whatever it was he knew it was going to be interesting. So Yugi looked over at his Yami after they had left and asked why he didn't want to go to the movies with the others. Atem figured it was as good as time as any to do what he was told to by Cordin and so he did. He told Yugi everything, but to his amazement Yugi wasn't shocked or anything. In fact he had been told to do the same but he was told to find a Jerik.**

"**I should have known, Jerik is my cover name in the agency." said Atem**

"**Wow. So you and the others are in the agency as well?" asked Yugi**

"**Yeah but I was only in it to help you develop your powers."**

"**So you know about my powers?" asked Yugi shocked**

"**Yes I was sent here to help you develop and learn how to control them." said Atem.**

"**I don't care why you were sent back. You were brought back to me." said Yugi. Then realized what he had said. "I mean us. You know… Joey Tristan and-"**

"**Don't Yugi. I know how you feel. I love you too." said Atem**

"**Really?" asked Yugi hoping he had not heard wrong**

"**Yes Yugi. I have since I met you nine years ago." said Atem and he leaned in for a kiss.**

"**I love you too Atem." said Yugi and they shared a kiss. **

**For the next week Yugi and Atem were at Atem's place training with Yugi's powers again. They knew that if what they had both felt was true then Yugi had to master his powers he gained while he was stuck in the Shadow Realm. However with Atem training him and the nightmares that he had every night Yugi hardly ever slept and it was starting to show.**

"**Are you okay Yugi?" asked Tea one evening after Yugi had closed the shop, though it was never closed to his friends as they all had a key to get in.**

"**Yeah I'm fine." said Yugi leaning on the counter.**

"**You sure don't look like it." said Tristan walking into the store.**

"**I'm just tired." said Yugi.**

"**What makes you so tired?" asked Tea "You close the shop early every evening and you go to bed almost as soon as you close the shop."**

"**Yeah I know but I've been having some bad dreams that I can't shake." said Yugi. Just then the phone rang. Thankful for the interruption Yugi answered it with his normal greeting even though the store was closed. Yugi often got calls to see if he had a certain game or cards and if he could hold it. "Moto Gameshop."**

"_**Hey Yugi what do you say to going out tonight?" **_**asked Atem on the other end**_** "You know to celebrate?"**_

**Laughing Yugi agreed and said he would meet him at the mall in about ten minutes. **

"_**Okay." **_**said Atem and Yugi hung up the phone.**

"**So you're dating the pharaoh?" asked Tea happy that Yugi finally looked like he had life in him.**

"**Yeah I guess so." said Yugi bushing. "It started about two weeks ago when I… well I kind of kissed him."**

**Laughing Tea and Tristan both gave him a hug and left the shop. Still blushing Yugi walked to the back of the shop. The room where he was heading to was the one room that he and Atem would duel in when they were one. **_**I think its time I called some friends. I don't like this feeling I have.**_** So Yugi took out his video caller and called two agents that he knew he could trust.**

**Atem thought as he walked down the street to the mall. He couldn't believe everything he had just within his grasp. But there was something that he could feel was going to be bad. He didn't know what but it was not going to bode well for him or Yugi.**

_**That's right Pharaoh. Just keep courting the young dark mage. For once his powers reach their max I shall destroy you along with this world. **_**thought the figure in the shadows. Puling his hood down Kroso watched as the pharaoh walked farther from him. **_**You won't stop me this time.**_** And with that Kroso walked back into the shadows.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Yugi walked down the street to the mall to where he knew Atem was waiting for him. He knew that there was someone that was after his powers. He didn't know how or why but he did know that there was someone after him. That was why he called his two friends he made six years ago, when he and Atem were still joined together, before he left the shop. **

"_**But Yugi how do you know?" asked a boy with brown hair **_

"_**I'm not sure. I just know. Will you and Yubel help out?" asked Yugi **_

"_**Sure you can count me in." said the boy.**_

"_**How about you?" Yugi asked the other boy on the screen.**_

"_**Yeah I never back down from a challenge." said a boy with black hair and blonde highlights.**_

"_**Thanks guys." said Yugi as he hung up and left the gameshop.**_

"**Hello… Earth to Yugi."**

"**Huh? Oh sorry Atem. I was thinking."**

"**Something you never stop doing." said Atem as Yugi walked over to him and gave him a kiss **

"**Sorry." said Yugi**

"**That's okay." said Atem "I know you." **

"**That's true." said Yugi "I don't think there's anyone who knows me better than you do."**

"**Yeah yeah. Come on lets go see what we can do here." said Atem and they both laughed as they walked inside. Neither realized that the very same person they had fought years ago was the one that they were facing once again. However there was one that did. **

**Yusei Fudo walked from his house in the tops to his duel runner. After he talked to one of his friends from the agency that he and the rest of the Signers were in he knew that the darkness that once destroyed his world and cause the Crimson Dragon to reappear and choose him and his friends as Signers once more had returned. Once Cordin, who seemed to exist outside of time, discovered their powers and the history he had all five Signers join up. Then when Yugi found out that Yusei was in the same agency that he was Yugi contacted him, surprising Yusei to no means. Once he and Yugi talked he called Cordin and confirmed his fears. So he called Jack and the other Signers and filled them in. **

**Yusei smiled as he thought back to the conversation he had had with the other Signers.**

"_**I know one thing." said Jack "If we were all to leave then there would be no one here to defend the city."**_

"_**Jack's right." said Yusei "that's why I'm the only one going."**_

"_**Forget it Yusei I'm going to." said Akiza**_

"_**Alright Aki, I didn't think you would stay." said Yusei.**_

**So he and Akiza were going to the past after they made a stop to Duel Academy where four of their friends were waiting for them. Yusei drove down to Akiza's house and knocked on the door. As he waited for the door to open he thought back when he and Akiza had started dating. Just then the door opened and revealed a woman about middle aged and that looked a lot like his Akiza. "Hello Mrs. Iznski. I'm here to see Akiza."**

"**I figured. I'll get her. Come on in Yusei." said her mother.**

"**Thank you." said Yusei and he walked through the door. Yusei still couldn't believe his life was real. He had his friends, he had a girlfriend, and his life was good. However there was still that nagging feeling that there was something wrong.**

"**Hey there Yusei." said a girl win a red suit that she always wore when she rode her runner that Yusei had built for her.**

"**Hey Aki. You ready?"**

"**Yeah lets go." said Akiza and the two of them left the house and their timeline. "By the way Yusei where we going first?"**

"**To Academy Island. That's where Jaden and the others will be." said Yusei as they rode by the times.**

**Jaden Yuki waited outside the Slifer Red Dorm with his friend Jesse Anderson for his girlfriend Alexis and her brother Atticus Rhodes. When Jaden had gotten the call from Yugi Muto he was shocked. True he knew that the King of Games was in the same agency that he and the other three were, but he didn't expect to get a call for help.**

"_**But Yugi how do you know?" asked Jaden**_

"_**I don't know Jaden, but will you and Yubel help out?"**_

"_**Of course. I'll even bring the others." said Jaden**_

"_**But what if that's what they expect you to do?" asked Yusei**_

"_**Don't worry. There will be other agents here to keep this area safe."**_

"_**Like who?"**_

"_**I can't say. Sorry Yusei."**_

"_**That's fine." said Yusei. "We'll meet you at the island."**_

"_**Okay." said Jaden. **_

"**Hey you." said Alexis to her boyfriend.**

"**Hey Lex." said jaden giving her a quick kiss then he asked "You guys ready?" **

"**Yeah." said Atticus**

"**Then Lets get to the beach so we can be there when Yusei and Akiza get here." said Jaden**

**As they walked down to the beach Jaden thought back to the day he had discovered that his two friends were part of the Chains of Time Organization. He had to admit that he was shocked when he learned that Yugi Muto and Yusei Fudo were there. Once Cordin discovered that the three knew each other and worked well together, the duel with Paradox being the key give away, he decided that they and their partners would work together. So when Jaden got the call from Yugi he knew that it was time. **

"**Hey Jaden!" called a boy on the beach. Jaden looked up and saw that he had black hair and blonde highlights. The girl he had with him had to be his girlfriend. She had red hair and rode a red runner like Yusei did. **

"**Hey Yusei." said Jaden. **

"**Hey come on Yugi ain't going to wait forever." said Yusei.**

"**Your right." said Jaden and he got his own ride out like Atticus and Jesse did.**

"**What are you going to ride Alexis?" asked Akiza**

"**I'm riding with Jaden." said Alexis and the five riders and six agents rode down the pathway that always shown whenever Jaden went to town. **

**He didn't know why but Jaden had a bad feeling that Yugi was in danger. He knew that with the pharaoh there that Yugi would be safe but there was still that feeling that something wasn't quite right.**

'_**You couldn't be more right.'**_** said Yubel**

'_**What do you know of this Yubel?' **_**thought Jaden to his guardian.**

'_**I don't know much. But I do know that there I something that is stirring in the shadows.'**_

'_**Okay just be ready. I may need your power.'**_

'_**Understood.'**_

**Yugi couldn't believe what was happening at first things were going great. That was until the mall started coming down on top of the people inside. When it started Yugi knew then that it was the work of Crisis but he couldn't understand how when he and the others had sealed him away. Atem knew that they had to save everyone in the mall. It was what the Chains of Time Organization did after all. "Yugi I need you to help the people out of here." said Atem**

"**Alright Atem." said Yugi and he used his powers to cause everyone one to get out. But once he turned to help Atem he froze. His crush was standing there trying not to fall and let the building fall but standing there was the demon that destroyed their lives so many lifetimes ago. Crisis had managed to break free and try to destroy them once more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**As Jaden and the others rode down the street he could sense that something was wrong but what he didn't know. That was until they turned the corner to the mall. Until Jaden heard the scream he had never in his life ever wanted to hear. "ATEM!"**

"**Guys lets go!" yelled Yusei and the five of them revved their rides up. **

"**ATEM! Crisis get away from him!"**

"**Well well if it isn't Akanlumos." **

"**Shut it and stay away from him." said Yugi he knew that he couldn't stop Crisis he never could. Only him and Atem together could defeat him. Or at least seal him away.**

"**So you care for the pharaoh?" asked Crisis. He smiled and attacked Atem again. Atem groaned and Yugi couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to expose the organization but he couldn't stand seeing his crush getting hurt. Then he heard the sound of five runners. Turning around Yugi smiled when he saw the six of his friends riding up to him and Atem. "Hey Yugi need a hand?" asked the one on the red runner**

"**Yusei Akiza." said Yugi "Jaden Alexis, Atticus Jesse."**

"**YOU! How did you get here?" asked Crisis**

"**Simple. The Crimson Dragon brought Aki and I here." said Yusei **

"**And I live in this time period just like Yugi and Atem." said Jaden "And by the way. You picked the wrong time line to attack, Kroso."**

'_**That's why he looks familiar.' **_**thought Atem. **_**'Kroso is Crisis.' **_**Suddenly he couldn't hold the building up any longer and it started crashing around him.**

"**No Atem!" shouted Yugi**

"**My, my what a decision. Chase me or save your friend." said Kroso laughing and running away**

"**Kroso we will destroy you!" shouted Jaden. **

"**But right now we have to save Atem." said Yugi nearly crying.**

"**I'm on it." said Akiza and using her powers to stop the rocks from falling Atticus moved the rocks that had Atem pinned down. Yugi ran over to his crush and saw that Atem was hurt pretty bad.**

"**No Atem." **

"**I'll be fine Yugi. Trust… me this is… nothing." said Atem then he fell unconscious.**

"**He'll be fine after he gets some rest." said Jaden and Yugi knew that Jaden was right. Atem had been through much worse before. "Lets get out of here." **

"**Agreed." said Yugi and the eight of them left the area. Yugi rode on the back of Atticus's while holding Atem. **_**Atem please be okay. **_**he thought. Yugi didn't know what he would do if he had lost his crush again.**

**Atem stood in front of the three Egyptian gods once again, like he did when they told him that he was returning to the mortal realm. He had a feeling that he knew why he was there and he didn't like the idea at all. Atem had to admit he was scared to death, if he hadn't died when the mall fell then he was about to die again. However when he heard Ra speak the words that he did not expect to hear he couldn't believe what he was hearing. **

"_**Pharaoh Atem we have decided to send you Marik and Bakura back to earth to live the lives that you did not live back in Egypt."**_

"**But my lords I do not understand. I thought I was just to teach Akanlumos his powers."**

"_**Yes that was originally the idea, however the moment you risked your life for people you had never met you proved that you still had the kindness and passion you had for your people as a ruler." **_**said Obelisk.**

"_**Besides you had someone speak for you to return."**_

"**What? Who?" asked Atem**

"**I did." said Cordin walking in. "I know how much you and Akanlumos care for one another as I was there the day you became top mage."**

"**Karos." said Atem shocked.**

"**Yes Atem." **

"_**Atem It's time that you returned and destroyed that miserable dark creature." **_**said Slifer**_**.**_

"**Thank you my lords." said Atem and he returned to the mortal realm with Cordin.**

**Yugi had stayed with Atem the whole time that he was unconscious. Wither he was awake or had fallen asleep from exhaustion. Yusei knew what it was like since he and Akiza had gotten into the same situation in their own time line. So he and Akiza told Yugi that they would run the shop when it was time to open it the next morning. Thanking them Yugi just sat down beside his crush where he had stayed and not moved.**

"**Acheron I'm worried. It's been a week since Kroso attacked and Yugi hasn't moved since we got back with Atem." said Jaden**

"**Don't worry I'm sure things will return to normal soon." said Acheron. He was upset himself. After learning the fact that Kroso was the very one that destroyed all of their lives so many years ago, he couldn't believe that he had insisted to Cordin that he join with the Chains of Time. "So what now? Since Kroso is exposed I suppose he'll go after Yugi's powers."**

"**That is his goal." said Atem's voice from the stairs causing everyone to look that direction. They saw the former Pharaoh leaning on Yugi's shoulders as he came down the stairs.**

"**What do you mean Atem?" asked Acheron.**

"**Ashe he wants my powers because he knows that both Atem and I can seal him away." said Yugi **

"**What? Yugi you mean you're-"**

"**That's right my true name is Akanlumos guardian of the top mage Aros." said Yugi and he continued to explain everything**

"**Damn. And I thought my life was complicated." said Jaden.**

"**I don't think that there has ever been one more complicated than Yugi's." said Cordin from the doorway to the shop.**

"**Cordin." said Yugi "What do you know of this?"**

"**Not much. Just that Kroso knows if you seal him away again then he can not return."**

"**Why not?" asked Jaden**

"**Because the moment that Atem and Yugi sealed him away there was a piece of his power that broke away from them. Five thousand years later that piece became Zorc, Lord of the Shadows. Then there was all the troubles you had in this time line." Cordin turned to Yugi. "Like with Pegasus, Marik and Bakura." then he turned to Jaden. "And there was the Shadow Riders and Viper."**

"**But what about-"**

"**Yes he was behind the group known as Ilaster." said Cordin to Yusei. "The Crimson Dragon, who is on terms with the gods, chose the five Signers, however Ilaster had gotten to Roman and corrupted him and Rex. When you Jack and Crow dueled him and you proved that bonds were better than absolute power, you proved yourself the leader and Crow who had stood up to the Dark Signers despite the fact he wasn't a Signer, the Crimson Dragon gave the final Sign to Crow."**

"**So it **_**was**_** him that destroyed our worlds." said Jaden**

"**Yes."**

"**What I don't understand is how he broke free." said Yugi.**

"**As to that I do not know Akan." said Cordin. "I must return to Headquarters. I don't like this any more than you guys do but I want you on your guard. Atem I suggest you move in with Yugi since it's him Kroso wants." **

"**Yes sir." said Atem and he left. Then he turned to Yugi "Um is that okay?"**

"**Of course." said Yugi. "And if you guys want to stay there's plenty of room here as well." **

"**That's okay Yugi." said Jaden. "The four of us need to get back to Academy Island anyway. I have a feeling that Kroso will head there to steal the powers of the others."**

"**Okay. What about you Yusei?" asked Yugi **

"**We'll stay." said the turbo duelist and the two followed Yugi and Atem up the stairs. Yugi hated to admit it but he knew that Cordin was right in suggesting Atem staying wit Yugi. However there was the problem that with him and Atem on rocky ground with their relationship it wasn't going to be easy for Yugi to concentrate on things.**

**Atem thought back to the first day he became top mage in Radiant nearly ten thousand years ago. He and Akan were lovers that no one had known about. If they had known about it then Akan would be severely punished and Atem would most likely would've had to kill the young mage. Luckily Cordin or Karos had hidden the fact that his student and the prince were together. Now it looked like him and Yugi were started on the same path as before. Atem knew that was the reason that he and Akan had been able to seal the demon and Kroso knew it too. That was why he wanted to destroy the young boy.**

**As Yugi led Yusei and Akiza to their room he heard the phone ringing downstairs. Atem told Yugi that he would show them the guest room and to go answer the phone. Thanking his crush he ran back to the store to pick the phone up. Then he thought better who would be calling at ten at night? Slowly picking it up he answered with his normal greeting though the store was closed.**

'_**Yug are you okay? Cordin just told me what happened with you and Atem." **_**said the voice of his best friend.**

**Smiling Yugi leaned on the counter and said "I'm fine Joey and before you ask yes Atem's fine too."**

"_**That's good. I could of wringed Cordin's neck when I found out that he didn't tell me until a week after it happened."**_

"**Chill Joey we're fine but we are on an Alert." said Yugi and he explained what had happened at the mall and what Cordin had told him and the others.**

"_**So this Kroso is the reason we had to go through the Shadow Games?" **_**asked Joey**

"**Yeah."**

"_**Man that's harsh. Hey you want me to come over to your place and help you watch out for him?" **_**asked Joey and Yugi had to admit that it was a good idea, however he had Atem there along with the two signers. He knew that for the moment they would be safe. **

"**Nah that's okay. You stay with Serenity and Seto." said Yugi **

"_**Damn that sight of yours has gotten a lot better since Atem's trained you." **_**said Joey **_**"Later."**_

"**Later." said Yugi and he hung up the phone. Then he turned to the stairs. He was tired of being on rocky grounds with Atem. They had been like that for about five years when Atem first came back to the mortal realm. Tonight he was going to show his yami just what he could do.**

**Atem stood outside the room he and Yugi had shared when they were once one. He couldn't believe that it had only been ten years but it had and now they were in more danger than ever. Atem couldn't stand it if anything happened to Yugi. **_**Gods I can't believe that I've done it again. I've fallen in love with Yugi.**_

"**I thought so." said Yugi from behind him.**

**Smiling Atem realized that he had left the block down so Yugi had heard him. "It's not nice to eavesdrop."**

"**I could tell you the same thing. How long did you sit there listening to me and Joey?" asked Yugi smiling.**

**Atem blushed "You knew I was there?"**

"**Yep. You know Atem there is one thing I have been wondering." said Yugi**

"**What's that?" asked Atem **

"**How your lips taste." said Yugi**

"**Really why don't you find out your self." said Atem and they both leaned in and kissed once more but this time it was deeper. Yugi had total control and he had Atem pinned to the door. He was begging Atem for entrance and that was one thing that Atem would grant once more. His and Yugi's tongues wrestled for control which Yugi won seeing how he was in control of the whole kiss. **

**Then they had to part due to the need to breath. Both panting Yugi smiled at Atem and said "Just like I thought. Irresistible." **

"**Yours too." said Atem **

"**Um Atem I was wondering, if we could take the next step." said Yugi**

"**Of course. I would like nothing better." said Atem and they leaned in once more. Kicking the door open Yugi and Atem walked over to the bed in the room and started to take one another pants and shirts off. Then Yugi and Atem were laying on the bed facing one another. Yugi still couldn't believe that for their first time his love was willing to be on the other end but he wasn't going to make this a bad experience. Yugi looked at Atem and wondered how anyone so perfect could ever want him to make love to him, let alone touch him. **

**Atem smiled as he saw his little Hikari looking at him. He knew that Yugi wanted to do this. This was something that Yugi had wanted to do since the first night he had kissed him. Leaning forward Yugi took Atem's head and took his lovers lips for his own. Atem moaned as he felt Yugi's tongue beg for entrance once more, which he granted. His and Yugi's tongues danced as Atem tried again to gain control but just couldn't seem to get it. Then he felt Yugi run his hands down Atem's chest and to his member. He then started to rub it causing Atem to moan once more. He loved the way Yugi touched him. **

**Yugi smiled as he broke away from his lover. He knew that Atem was more than ready for him and so was he. So Yugi showed Atem three fingers and Atem nodded Yugi to continue. As Yugi put his first finger in Atem's entrance he felt Atem tense at the feeling and he started to rub his lover once more. After Atem had relaxed Yugi put another of his fingers in and then the third. **

**Atem couldn't believe just how much he was enjoying having Yugi's fingers inside him. He didn't even notice when the third went in however when Yugi took his fingers out and replaced it with his own member Atem gasped at the amount of pleasure that he felt in knowing that his little angel was making love to him.**

**Yugi smiled as he heard Atem gasp. He had to admit that he had not expected to feel the pleasure that Atem was feeling by him just being inside his lover. But now that he was he knew somehow that it was right. After everything the two of them had been through with the Shadow Games and Zorc then Kroso trying to take Yugi's powers. They had a long road to get to the moment that they were currently at but Yugi wouldn't change it for anything in the world. True they were still on that road seeing how they still had to fight Kroso but at that moment he didn't care about anything but his yami right there beneath him Looking up at Atem he asked if he was okay to keep going.**

"**Yes Yugi. Please show just all you have."**

**Yugi laughed "Okay but just remember you asked for it." and he started to thrust. At first it was slow and easy but Atem felt them get harder and faster until finally Yugi was going so fast and hard that Atem couldn't keep from coming. **

"**Oh Yes Yugi please don't stop." said Atem. Smiling Yugi kept going and finally found the sensitive spot that he had been looking for. **

"**OH MY GOD!" shouted Atem as Yugi hit his prostate "YUGI GOD AGAIN!"**

**Yugi did as Atem had asked and hit his prostate again and again until Atem just couldn't hold it in any longer. "Oh god Yugi I'm… gonna…" and Yugi understood. So he stayed in while taking his lovers member in his mouth. He then hit Atem's prostate once more. "Oh god Yugi!" he shouted as the milky substance came into Yugi's mouth. Once Yugi was done drinking off Atem, he looked back to his love. There was a passion that Yugi had never seen before. **

"**Oh god Yugi I love you."**

"**And I love you Atem." said Yugi as he continued to make love to Atem again and again. Atem wanted Yugi to continue and so did Yugi. However despite the fact that he wanted to continue making love to his Pharaoh Yugi had started running out of energy. So he hit his Yami's prostate one more time to hear his love cry once more then he pulled out of Atem. They both laid there content with everything.**

**The next morning Yugi and Atem walked down the stairs together to see that Akram had already started to set things up for that days work. Looking up Akram smiled and couldn't help the feeling that he had. "I was wondering where the two of you were."**

"**Funny." said Atem as Yugi started to blush. "Anyway Yugi I'm going to see Marik and Bakura I need to talk to them."**

"**Okay just be careful." said Yugi and Atem promised that he would. After giving Yugi a light kiss on the cheek Atem left the gameshop.**

"**So you're finally together thought you would never do it."**

"**Shut up Akram and get to work." said Yugi blushing again causing Akram to howl with laughter. **

"**Yes boss." said Akram and the two of them started their day but that didn't mean that there wasn't someone watching.**

**In the shadows Kroso watched as Atem left the store. He knew he had to strike fast but he couldn't do it until the boy was alone. **_**Mark my words Moto I will get you**_**. He thought as he returned deeper into the shadows.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Atem smiled as he walked from the gameshop to Marik's house. He couldn't believe how lovely his little Hikari had been the night before. However he knew that with Kroso after them he would need the help of his two former enemies. And that was what had brought him to Marik's place. Atem knocked on the door and he waited for one of the three people to answer the door.**

**Marik had heard the former pharaoh before he was even there. Once the pharaoh had knocked on the door Marik got up and walked quietly to the door as to not wake his love or Malik's sister. Then he opened the door to see the pharaoh standing there with a very serious look on his face. "Hold on, I want to leave a note for Malik so that he don't worry. Then we can go." said Marik and Atem nodded. Now that he was with Yugi he knew what it was like to worry about the one that meant the most to them.**

**Once Marik joined Atem outside the two left and started to walk to Bakura's place. However when they got there they saw that Bakura was already waiting or them. Atem could tell by the look on his face that he had told Ryou what was going on as did Marik but what worried his two former enemies were the gods. That was why Atem had to talk to them. To let them know what the gods had told him.**

"**So what now?" asked Bakura after Atem had told them what the gods told him**

"**I don't know." said Atem. He could tell that after the two former enemies learned what the gods had done a load was lifted from them. "Kroso will most likely target Malik and Ryou after -if- he gets Yugi's power"**

"**And with Yugi's powers I hate to see what he could do." said Marik**

"**We need to stop this maniac before anyone else gets hurt." said Bakura and Atem smiled. He knew he could count on his two former enemies. After all when they were all in Radiant the three of them were close friends.**

"**Agreed. Bring Malik and Ryou to the gameshop when they get up." said Atem. "This way we will have the power to stop him."**

"**Alright." said the two yamis and the three parted ways.**

**Meanwhile Jaden was walking down to the Slifer Dorm to gather his some of his things. After what had happened with Atem, Jaden had all the Agents on the Island join and create a fourth dorm. One only the students that were apart of Chains of Time and the teachers who were also in it knew the truth about. Jaden knew that with all the agents in one place Kroso wouldn't deny attacking them if he got Yugi's power. However if he did then Kroso would find that they weren't pushovers themselves. But with Yugi's power Jaden didn't know how long they would last.**

"**Jaden you okay?" asked Alexis. Jaden didn't even hear her come up behind him. That was how distracted he was.**

"**Yeah just worried. If Crisis can hurt Atem that badly then think what he could do to us."**

"**Jaden I get the feeling that Yugi and Atem won't let it get that far." said Alexis. "Anyway we're being summoned."**

"**Cordin?"**

"**No Sheppard." said Alexis and Jaden was shocked. As far as he knew Sheppard had no idea what half his school were. The only reason that they were able to build the Shadow Dorm was because Seto Kaiba, their administrator and another Agent, knew why Jaden wanted to build it where he did. It was because of the Shadow power in that area.**

"**Why Sheppard?"**

"**I don't know Jaden. But he wants all of us there."**

"**All of us?"**

"**All of the Shadow Dorm has been summoned. I guess that Sheppard knew after all." said Atticus as he walked up to them.**

"**Just great. What is going on here?" asked Jaden. Then he looked at his things. They would have to wait. This was not good news. "Lets go guys." and the three left the dorm**

**Later that evening after Jaden and the other agents learned the truth about Sheppard and that the four strongest agents were being summoned to the headquarters. Once they had gotten on the plane heading back to the mainland Jaden saw that it wasn't just him Atticus Alexis and Jesse but others that not even Jaden know. However he knew that Yugi, who was top ranked in the Agency, would know who they were. But it was weird to see more that the agents that Jaden usually worked with. **

"**I'm Marik. I'm a friend of Atem's." said the platinum haired guy**

"**And I'm Bakura." said the other guy. "We're old friends and enemies of Yugi's."**

"**How is that?" asked Jaden**

"**It's kind of hard to explain." said Marik. "But we were how do you say controlled?"**

"**I know how that is." said Jaden remembering his time as the Supreme King.**

"**Yeah well when Yugi and Atem defeated the two of us we were freed from the dark influneces." said Bakura. That was all they were going to learn of the two former eneimes. Jaden and his friends didn't need to know that they were part of Radiant like all of the others. **

"**Bakura remember that Atem told us to tell them everything that they wanted to know." said Marik**

"**Yes I know." said Bakura**

"**Okay now I'm confused." said Atticus but Jaden wasn't that confused. **

"**You're from Radiant." said Jaden**

"**How did…"**

"**Because I'm from there as well." said Jaden "Like you said it's a long story." **

"**Okay." said Marik and they finished the ride in silence. Each of them thinking about the up coming battle. Jaden knew that his friends were shocked when he said that he was from Radiant but it was true however back then he was known as Jarik. The reason he had never told anyone about his past was because it was his fault that Crisis was able to defeat Aros and Akanlumos. Had he given his power to his brother then Akan would have been about to defeat the monster and then they wouldn't have had to seal the monster and sacrifice their lives to save the kingdom. A kingdom that didn't even survive without their prince and their top warrior.**

"**Jaden you okay?" asked Alexis.**

"**Yeah I'm fine. Why?"**

"**Well you look like you're about to fade away." said Alexis**

"**I'm fine Lex." said Jaden "Anyway what's the deal calling the four of us back to domino?"**

"**Well Yugi and Atem are going to host a tournament and they hope that it will lead the group Kroso is working with out." said Marik**

"**Oh Kroso is a duelist?"**

"**Yeah that's where he gets his powers." said Marik. "From what we hear you have a talent beyond just Dueling."**

"**If you mean talking to monster spirits then yeah I can do that." said Jaden**

"**Yes we know." said Bakura. "We can too but only certain ones." **

"**That's strange." said Atticus. "I'm the same but its only dark types." **

"**Yeah I know. Cordin told us when he sent us to pick you four up." said Bakura which shocked all of them except for Jaden who thought that Cordin had something to do with it. **

"**So why did Cordin send you guys? No offense."**

"**None taken. To be honest he wanted to send Yugi and Atem but with Kroso targeting those two themselves Cordin had to get someone that Kroso wasn't going after." said Marik**

"**And that would be you two?"**

"**That's right. To be honest I don't think that he knows we were brought from Egypt with Atem." said Marik.**

"**I didn't know you guys were from Egypt." said Jesse.**

"**Yeah. I was born and rasied there until I moved here with my boyfriend and his sister." said Marik**

"**And I was brought up by Atem and his cousin until I met Ryou." said Bakura "Then I moved here when I was sixteen with Ryou."**

"**Dang you've had it rough huh?" asked Jaden and Marik wasn't surprised that the boy had seen through their stories to the truth behind them. Atem told them that he was the incarnation of a prince that had came before him. Back when Radiant didn't exsist as its own place.**

"**Yeah I guess you could say that." said Bakura just then they heard the pilot let them know that they were landing.**

**Jaden and the others looked out the window and saw that Yusei, Akiza, Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba were and the landing point waiting for them. He didn't know what it was about but Jaden knew that this visit to Domino City wasn't going to be pleasant. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Yugi watched as Jaden and his friends got off the plane with Marik and Bakura. He knew that they were a little confused as to why it was just the four of them that he and Atem brought back from the Island but he knew firsthand just how strong a duelist Jaden was and Seto had told him about the other three. Plus they were in the Organization and with the plan he and Atem had made then they were going to need as much help as they could get.

"Hey Jaden. Guys." said Yugi

"Hey Yugi." said Jaden as he and the others walked up to the King of Games. "So what's the deal?"

"Not here." said Seto as they walked down through the street.

"We can't exactly go back to the game shop and talk about this." said Yugi "We know that Kroso is watching it."

"I know some where we can go." said Jaden and the others followed him through the streets until they came to a building that was well secluded. In fact Atem wouldn't have even known it was there if Jaden hadn't led them there.

"Where did this place come from?" asked Joey as they walked in.

"It was an orphanage about seven years ago." said Jaden. "But then one day something happened and it was labeled haunted ever since."

"What happened?" asked Akiza.

"Believe me you don't want to know." said Yugi and Atem knew that Yugi knew exactly what Jaden was talking about. Whatever had happened, it must have happened after his and Yugi's final duel and before he Marik and Bakura returned.

"Okay…" Joey trailed off whatever happened apparently Yugi and Jaden did not want to talk about it.

"The point is that unless Kroso knows where this place is…" started Jaden then he thought about what Cordin had said two days ago about him being behind a group in Yusei's time.

"What?" asked Yugi.

"What if Kroso _does_ know about this place?" asked Jaden

"I doubt that he does." said Yugi and when they walked in Atem saw why. Yugi had been busy.

"Damn Yugi and I thought your powers were strong now that you had been trained." said Seto looking at the young duelist.

Yugi shrugged "Like I told Acheron and the others the other night Atem and I are the strongest of our lines. There's only a handful of people that could actually beat us and Kroso isn't one of them at least in magic which is why he attacked us at the mall."

"Like I said Damn." said Seto and Joey elbowed his boyfriend.

"So why the tournament?" asked Atticus.

"Well it's like this…"

* * *

"Jaden are you guys sure you don't want to stay with Atem and me at the Game shop?" asked Yugi as they all walked home later that evening. "The tournament is going to be a long one and you can't exactly come and go back and forth to the island every day."

"Don't worry Yugi we have a place to stay." said Jaden.

"Alright just be careful." said Atem as Yugi and he turned to the game shop.

"You too." said Jaden and they walked down the street.

"I wonder where they're going?" asked Atem as they walked up to the door of the game shop

"Probably Midori's place." said Yugi unlocking the door. "Anyway Ya-Atem you and I need to get the rest of the duelists together."

"Oh right." said Atem smiling at the little slip up his lover nearly said. "By the way Yugi if you want to call me Yami I don't care. That's the name that you knew me by for nearly three years. I would understand."

"Thank you Yami." said Yugi smiling turning to his boyfriend kissing him again.

"Of course love." said Yami kissing him back then he frowned and Yugi knew exactly what was on his lover's mind.

"We'll stop him Yami."

"I hope so Yugi. I really don't want to go through the Shadows again."

"Me neither." said Yugi sadly remembering everything that they had been through when he and Yami shared the same body.

Yami looked down at Yugi knowing that there was more on his mind than just Kroso and the tournament. "What is it Yugi?"

"I was just wondering what would happen after we stop Kroso." said Yugi quietly and Yami knew instantly what his love meant. Yugi was remembering what had happened after they defeated Zorc and they had to duel one another in order to let Yami go to the other side. Yugi was worried that Yami would have to leave again and Yami couldn't blame him. Now he understood just what Marik and Bakura had felt like before he told them what the gods had told him.

"Yugi nothing is going to happen. I won't go anywhere." said Yami as he held Yugi's small form. He realized that Yugi had been crying and he felt bad that it was his fault. He should have told Yugi everything when he got there but he didn't and now Yugi was upset about it.

"Really?" asked Yugi

"Yes. When I was unconscious I was actually in front of the three gods Slifer Ra and Obelisk. Just like before when Marik Bakura and I were sent back here in the first place. They told me that because of what happened at the mall that me Marik and Bakura were staying here." Yami told Yugi then he laughed. "Besides I had an old friend speak for the three of us."

"Who?" asked Yugi

"Cordin."

"Cordin?" Yugi asked confused.

"I don't know myself but it doesn't matter." said Yami and Yugi agreed. "Right now I want to be with the little one that stole my heart ten years ago."

Yugi laughed at his boyfriend's words knowing that they meant more than Yami had implied. "Alright. Yusei and Akiza are going to head back to New Domino City tonight to get the other signers."

"And we can always get the other duelists tomorrow." said Yami leaning toward Yugi.

Yugi smiled and closed the distance between the two.

Yami never could get enough of the little boy that had solved the puzzle ten years ago and stole his heart at the same time. They finally parted due to the lack of air. Then they walked up the stairs and went to Yugi's room and Yami laid Yugi on the bed. This time it was Yugi's turn to enjoy what he had been giving the pharaoh ever since their first time. Now it was Yugi's turn.

"You ready Yugi?" asked Yami a little uncertain and Yugi could hear the fear in Yami's voice. He was afraid that he was pushing it too far even though they had already had sex he was just on the receiving end this time.

"Yes Yami." said Yugi and Yami slowly pulled Yugi's pants and boxers off at the same time causing Yugi to blush a little.

"I like how you blush little one." said Yami to his Hikari and Yugi smiled.

"I love how you treat me like a treasure." said Yugi quietly and Yami knew then that though Yugi had never really said anything he had always like him. "Though I wish you would stop playing around and get inside me already."

"A little anxious aren't we?" asked Yami playfully and he stuck his fingers inside of the smaller one's body stretching him out. Yami pulled his fingers almost all the way out then pushed them farther inside of Yugi as Yami tried to find his Hikari's special area.

Yugi smiled as Yami continued to try and find his prostate and was actually glad that he was having a little trouble. Yugi then leaned into Yami and whispered "Try a little to the left Yami."

Yami did as he was told and was rewarded with a load gasp of pleasure from the smaller of the two. "Yami will you just get inside and fuck me already." said Yugi as Yami struck his prostate with his fingers again.

"Yugi… why I have never heard you like this before." said Yami teasing his small lover.

"Don't tease me please." said Yugi and Yami decided that he had kept both of them waiting long enough. He pulled his fingers out of Yugi's body and placed his own member in front of Yugi. Then he looked at his Hikari questionly. Yugi knew from the look in his Pharaoh's eyes that he was worried that he was going too far. So Yugi took Yami's hands and placed them on either of his sides and nodded.

Yami smiled and slid quickly into Yugi's body with a slight hiss from Yugi. Yami started thrusting slowly in case he hurt Yugi but he started to go faster and harder. Just then he stroked Yugi's prostate causing Yugi to cry out from sheer pleasure and was glad that Yusei and Akiza had gone back to New Domino that night.

"Gods Yami again… please do that again." Yugi pleaded and Yami obeyed striking Yugi once more "HARDER! FASTER!" he shouted and Yami complied.

Going faster and harder than before this time when Yami struck Yugi's prostate Yugi felt it coming and he didn't even bother to stop it knowing that it would further heighten his and Yami's powers.

"Oh God Yugi can you do that again?" asked Yami and he struck Yugi once more and Yugi felt it coming again, this time however Yami placed his member inside of his mouth and drank every bit of it. Now he understood exactly how Yami has felt that night when he had made love to him.

"Yami gods I love you." said Yugi

"I love you too Yugi." said Yami as he began to thrust once more to finish it well. He hit Yugi's prostate one more time to hear that lovely sound then pulled out of his little lover and laid beside him. Both lay there in one another's arms until they fell asleep like that.


End file.
